hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River's Version)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season which officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. The season produced 20 tropical cyclones, of which 19 developed into named storms; 11 cyclones attained hurricane status, of which 8 reached major hurricane status. With nineteen storms, the season was tied for the third most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. The strongest hurricane of the season was Hurricane Peter, which reached Category 4 status on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale; Peter later struck Jamaica as a Category 4 hurricane, causing $13 billion in damage (2021 USD, and a total of 454 deaths. The season began with Hurricane Ana on June 22. In mid-July, Hurricane Claudette struck near Savannah, Georgia as a Category 2 hurricane, but it also affected the East Coast and Florida as well. The storm caused 26 deaths and $17 billion in damage (2021 USD). Hurricane Mindy caused considerable destruction to Gulf Coast, particularly Florida, as a Category 3 hurricane, causing $22 billion in damage (2021 USD) and 193 deaths. Additionally, Hurricanes Rose, Danny, and Elsa struck Mexico, respectively, as minimal hurricanes. Overview ImageSize = width:770 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/2017 till:28/06/2017 color:C2 text:"Ana (C2)" from:10/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:16/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Claudette (C4)" from:29/07/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Danny (C1") from:01/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Elsa (C3)" from:04/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:06/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:11/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" from:12/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Henri (C3)" barset:break from:16/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Ida (C4)" from:22/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:26/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:03/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:11/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Mindy (C3)" from:22/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:TS text:"Nicholas (TS)" from:24/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:03/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Peter (C4)" from:12/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Rose (C4)" barset:break from:22/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Sam (C3)" from:03/11/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The official beginning of the season was on June 1, 2021, Starting at the official start of the season, the National Hurricane Center began issuing five-day forecasts, extending from the three-day forecasts issued since 1964. Officials conducted tests during the previous two seasons, indicating the new five-day forecasts would be as accurate as the three-day forecasts were 33 years earlier. The season officially ended on November 30, 2021. Many cyclones in the season had a significant impact on South America or Central America. Hurricane Rose caused heavy winds in Honduras, Yucatan and Cuba. Though being much strong, Rose caused 23 deaths and $460 million in damage (2021 USD). In August, Hurricanes Danny and Elsa caused moderate damage in Yucatan peninsula. In September, Hurricane Mindy caused serious damage in Caribbean, mostly in Jamaica. In October, Hurricane Peter caused deaths and damage from Lesser Antilles through Arizona. The worst damage from the hurricane occurred in Jamaica, where Peter makes landfall on peak intensity. It also devastates Cuba and Hispaniola as well. Peter caused $13 billion in damage (2021 USD) and 454 deaths, with most deaths occurred in Jamaica and Cuba. Additionally, Hurricane Sam caused swells in Puerto Rico and other Caribbean states causing $88 million in damage (2021 USD) and 7 deaths. Eight tropical cyclones made landfall along the coast of the United States during the season, including four hurricanes. The first, Hurricane Ana, caused locally heavy damage in southeastern Texas in June; twenty-two deaths were reported. Second, Hurricane Claudette, makes landfall near Savannah, Georgia. About $8 billion damage were reported from that state. Claudette remained strong even if it already makes landfall, and moves northeast, causing heavy damage in the East Coast, causing $9 billion in damage. Total damage are $17 billion (2021 USD) and 26 deaths are reported. Third, Hurricane Mindy, caused catastrophic damage in Eastern Gulf Coast, particularly Florida. It caused $22 billion in damage (2021 USD) and 193 deaths. And lastly, Hurricane Peter, which makes landfall on Texas as a category 1 hurricane. Peter caused moderate damage in that state. Impact on Bermuda and Canada are minimal. Hurricane Ida neared Bermuda as a Category 4, causing minimal damage. Hurricane Larry moves on Newfoundland as Category 1, and it caused $120 million in damage (2021 USD) and 12 deaths. Systems Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used for the 2015 season. Storms were named Elsa, Julian, and Rose for the first time in 2021. Retirement Due to heavy impact from certain storms, three names were retired: Claudette, Mindy and Peter, and will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. These will be replaced by Christine, Minnie and Percy for 2027 Season. Category:Destructive seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons